


More than Friends

by Watachan



Series: Voltron Bingo [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: Prompts: Pretend Relationship + Video GamesWork for the Voltron Bingo on tumblr





	More than Friends

* * *

Lance had loved Jenny for a long time, and he was glad he dated her. But he was young at the time, and after a few years, he realized Jenny wasn’t what he needed. He was actually interested in the other gender for a few months before he broke up with her. Or tried.

Jenny had been sweet all this time, but after her parents’ divorce, she became bitter. Lance understood, it wasn’t easy to see her parents separate after two kids and 20 years of happiness. So, she clung to him, alternating between phases of pure anger against him and full on tears and pleas to get back together. He was getting tired of this wheel of mood changes.

He was talking about it to his friends while they ate at a fast food. And right on time, he suddenly heard his phone going “bing bing bing” with notifications after notifications. No surprise, it was Jenny. She was using the tears mood today and he knew that in a few minutes, when he wouldn’t answer, she would shift to the angry mood.

“I can’t stand it! I don’t wanna go back with her but she just doesn’t understand it! And she won’t leave me alone!”

He crossed his arms on the table and put his head onto it. Hunk, Pidge and Keith exchanged a look. Pidge had been joking and teasing Lance about the whole situation, until a few days ago when Jenny slapped Lance in front of them. Hunk put a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Maybe you should talk to someone about this. It’s becoming harassment and she clearly needs to see someone.”

“Talk to whom? The police? They will tell me to get home and handle it myself. The school won’t do shit because it’s not their business and I already know my parents will lose their shit if I tell them just how bad the situation is…”

“But you’re stressed because of this. It’s not good either.”

Lance sighed deeply. Pidge sipped at her drink, eyes lost in thoughts. She thought about the best way to make the ex-girlfriend leave her friend alone. She glanced at Keith to her left and a little smile graced her lips. She leaned to Lance.

“What about a pretend relationship?”

Lance jerked his head up so fast he almost knocked his head against Pidge’s.

“What?”

“I know it’s not the best idea, but maybe if she sees you with someone else, she will understand!”

“Or she will think I left her for another girl!” he said in a groan.

“Well… maybe your new lover could not be a girl?”

Lance looked at her with interest. She took a fry into her mouth.

“What do you suggest?”

That’s how Keith and him were walking to their next class, hand in hand, the next morning. Keith had been very determined to not accept the idea of Pidge to make him the fake boyfriend, but Lance had been so insistent. He couldn’t believe Keith actually accepted. From what Pidge said, it was benefiting him as well. That’s how Keith confessed he liked boys.

“So, I’m like… you’re coming out excuse?”

“Hey! I’ve never said I liked girls. people just assume I do.”

True. And it was funny to see all these girls looking at their joined hands, get either angry or starting to sob because the black haired was taken and definitely not interested even if he was still single. They had a good laugh.

Lance was kinda glad it was Keith playing his boyfriend. They had been friends for a long time, after a few wobbling years of him being an ass about his black haired companion. He was a little shit, stupid and jealous at the time. Once he put his pride where the sun never shines, he enjoyed a good friendship with Keith. So, holding his hand, kissing his cheek and doing little PDA touches in public wasn’t so bad.

When Jenny saw them together, she gave him on last slap in the face, then left. He received a last text of her saying she was blocking him and never wanted to hear from him again. She considered him dead. FUCKING FINALLY!

Even if they didn’t need to, Keith and him continued to play pretend. With the cold wind of winter, Keith and him were glued together to stay warm. It was very efficient since Keith was basically a walking furnace. It was nice to be this close to someone. He remembered it was like that at first too with Jenny, until her mom left the house in the summer and divorced in december. Keith had noted that for them to divorce this quickly, they probably didn’t love each other for a long time before that. Lance agreed.

And he liked to put his head on Keith’s. His black hair smelled of this shampoo Lance advised him to us and he was honestly surprised he took his advice. He also put his hair into a low ponytail, something Lance said suited him nicely. He was ashamed to think that Keith’s nape was very beautiful. He had kissed it a few days ago, without thinking. Keith was so red his face matched the shirt he wore that day. They didn’t talk about it again.

One thing he enjoyed especially was to go to Keith’s place and be his player 2. It was a lot of fun to play games with Keith, because both had this competitive spirit and they spent hours on end challenging each other with stupid things, like which could shoot the most NPCs during the game, or which could get faster to the end of the race. You know, the usual.

This afternoon, he wasn’t player 2, he was just enjoying looking at Keith struggling to play Fortnite and aim correctly. He didn’t understand how is pretend boyfriend, so good at platform games and racing games, could suck sooo much at this battle royale type of video games. And Keith was following his advices, but he just sucked.

“Keith, how about you change to something else? You’ll never be a top 1 winner.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try… FUCK!”

As he said that, he was killed and ranked 19th. Third game in a row. But Lance was impressed he stayed alive for so long. He dropped an arm around Keith’s shoulders and kissed his cheek.

“Nice try, samurai. Now, can we switch to something else?”

Keith looked at him, blushing a little. Lance didn’t understand why, until he realized they were not in public. So, the kiss wasn’t needed. He took his arm back.

“Sorry about that… I completely forgot…”

“It’s ok.” interrupted Keith. “It’s not disgusting and it… it was nice.”

Lance smiled.

“Yeah. I’m glad you’re taking it so well.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, because we are in your room and no one to see us act like we’re dating… you could be mad at me.”

Keith snorted, a tender smile and look on his face. Lance’s heart and stomach flipped at them.

“I’m not mad at all. It’s ok, I tell you.”

Keith’s voice was soft, almost a whisper. Lance felt his heartbeat quicken. He wasn’t gonna lie, Keith was attractive. In all honesty, he was the reason why Lance realized he was into boys as well. Seeing him looking so softly at him, the cuban boy’s heart was doing some rollercoaster shit in there.

Then, a loud series of bangs and doorbell ringings made them jump. What the hell was that?! Keith got up and went to the entry door of the apartment.

“What the heck are you doing?” Lance heard him say.

“Let me see Lance!”

Lance’s stomach dropped at the voice of Jenny. She sounded desperate. He bit his lip and anger raised in his guts. He got up too and appeared behind Keith. The black haired stepped aside, a worried frown on his face.

“Lance! Lance, please! Let’s get back together!”

“No. Fucking. Way!” he said between his teeth.

He thought she had finally given up. But by god, she looked more hopeful than ever.

“Lance, look, listen please!”

“I give you one minute.” he warned.

She smiled at him. Keith behind rolled his eyes with a sigh from his nose.

“My parents got back together. They are probably even gonna marry back soon.”

Lance saw it coming. The argument that was in her head, comparing her parents’ story with theirs. Now, he felt angry AND sorry for her.

“We can make it work too. We just need to…”

“Jenny!” he interrupted rudely. “No. No, I won’t go back with you. I am never ever gonna get back with you.”

“But…”

“I’m in love with Keith, goddammit!! I’m not dating him just to hurt you! You have to let go now! I’m glad your parents are back together, but our story is over now! So fucking PLEASE, leave me alone!”

He didn’t let her say a word before he closed the door.

“Lance!!”

“If you don’t leave now, I’m calling the police!!” he warned.

He would. He didn’t care at this point. Even if they just escorted her back home and said it was nothing. He had his smartphone in hand, ready to dial 911. He heard her cry behind the door, then a huge bang of her foot hitting the door was heard and she left. He heard her whining outside and sighed. He never wanted to hurt her, and felt horrible for what he just did, but he needed her to understand.

Keith put a hand on his shoulder, getting him back to the present.

“Are you ok?” asked Keith.

Lance would have loved to say he was, but no, he wasn’t ok. He had just been terrible to his ex and he felt like the worst.

“I need a hug… I think…”

Keith nodded and opened his arms. Lance rushed into them, holding Keith for support. He felt worse when he breathed Keith’s shampoo and was happy it was him he was hugging.

“God, I feel like a jerk…”

“You would have never talk to her like that if she didn’t corner you like she did. You did what you needed to…”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t make me feel any better.”

He hugged Keith tighter.

“I’m just glad I’m here with you.”

“I… I’m sure Hunk’s hugs would help more.”

“No, no.” he denied with a few shake of the head. “I need you right now.”

And he didn’t care if Keith understood what he meant. He felt like crying. Keith stroke his back sweetly. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, until Lance remembered it must feel weird for his friend to be held like that.

“Sorry about that.” he said as he took a step back.

“I didn’t mind.” responded Keith in a soft voice. “Do you need anything else?”

Lance sighed and went back to the couch were the controller was still resting. Keith joined him. And took his hand.

“I’m here for you, Lance. I want you to know that.”

“... thanks, bud.”

Out of habit, he leaned to kiss his cheek. Instead, he met soft lips and jumped a little at the contact. Keith looked at him with something in his violet eyes, Lance couldn’t place it exactly. Then, Keith kissed him again before dropping his head.

“If… if you… if you don’t like me back, I understand, really…”

Lance blushed deeply. Keith wasn’t looking at him and he could tell he was red in the face too. Lance felt his stomach doing loopings again.

“Wha… when did you start to like me?”

Keith passed his fingers into his hair, still not looking at Lance.

“Not sure… at least a few months ago. That’s probably why Pidge suggested I play the pretend boyfriend with you. She meant to help, but it was stupid to…”

He sighed, finally looking at Lance. The cuban boy’s heart skipped a few beats. Keith looked fragile and shy, something he never saw from him.

“Can we still be friends?”

Lance’s brain took a few seconds to understand why Keith seemed so sad. What an idiot, he didn’t reassure him!

“I… No, I don’t wanna be just friends anymore!”

Keith looked heartbroken. The brown haired took his pale hands and squished them.

“You just kissed me and basically said you liked me! I can’t not jump on the occasion!”

The look of confusion Keith gave him was priceless. He took a moment to smile at him and kiss his cheek again.

“What do you say we get official? We could go have our first date today, I’m paying!”

“What?”

Lance rolled his eyes.

“It means, I like you too, you big dofus! Jeez, you don’t only suck at Fortnite, you suck at love too.”

Keith pushed him on the couch and crawled on top of him.

“With a guy like you giving me mixed signals all the time? Yes, I’m bad at this!”

“What mixed signals?!”

And they had a little argument about how Lance was always seeking his presence, styling his hair when he was bored or invited him over for a movie while he was with Jenny, so supposedly straight. They ended up laughing together, because it was cute of Keith to be crushing after him but always staying the wonderful friend he was so Lance could be happy.

“Mark my words, samurai. I’m gonna make you VERY happy! I’m gonna be the best boyfriend you ever had!”

Keith kissed him, a gentle smile on his lips.

“It’s a deal, then.”


End file.
